


Resurrections

by Metolius



Category: Gravity Falls, ParaNorman (2012)
Genre: F/F, Future Fic, Gravity Falls Oregon, M/M, Parapines, Post-Episode: s02e20 Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back the Falls, The Journals (Gravity Falls)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-05-26 15:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6244798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metolius/pseuds/Metolius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The mysteries of gravity falls never leave, Dipper and Mabel return to the sleepy town for Dipper to do more studies on the small Oregon town while keeping secrets from one another and in search of things long forgotten. </p><p>HIATUS (my most sincere apologys about that.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Door constellation.

Mabel looked through the window down at the street, lights drowning by silently, the periodic splash of tires to puddle the only sound for blocks. She sighed, looking across the hall. That door, it rarely opened nowadays, it seemed to be miles away, behind steel bars and snarling dogs. Not just meters away from her bed, no bars, no dogs, just a 1.5 inch piece of wood with a constellation made of yellow-clear marbles drilled and glued into the door. She rolled towards the wall, away from the door’s spoon and the dazed cars behind the glass. A soft snore and a warm squish between her foot and the mattress alerted her of a close encounter with a sleeping waddles, but she just couldn't bring herself to care much. She continued her staredown with the light pink wall before grabbing the only thing in arms reach and opening instagram. She scrolled through a few dozen posts before even glancing at the time. 2:47am. She looked over her shoulder, grunting at the thin band of light coming to her through the bottom of Dipper’s door. It never turned off it seems.  
She trudged off at the sound of an unnaturally loud zapping. She didn't bother to hurry, there would be screams in that case. But she still felt a need to check on him when he got like this. One knock  
Two knocks  
“Imgood” murmured from somewhere far off behind the door.  
She returned to her room and her pig, curling up and accepting her brothers distance. 

At about 4. She heard his door open, he took what sounded like a single step before tapping something to her door and pivoting back to where he came. She again, couldn't bring herself to care until she really woke up for the lazy saturday ahead, the first real day of their first summer out of high school.

She was woken up at 6:46, 15 minutes then she would have for school. Damn waddles was a stickler for schedules, especially when said schedule was his feeding one. She opened the food can, an airtight bin of halved potatoes, carrots and occasional other scrap and some supplement kibbles, she emptied a hefty scoop into the bedazzled trough. She headed for her rainbow and stars bed before having a brief memory of a note being tapped to her door by a almost non existent bro-bro. 

“Leaving tomorrow.

Gravity falls.

Approved by mom & dad.

Pack for the summer.

-D”

She assumed that by tomorrow he ment 24 hours from now, not today, the line being gray due to the letter's arrival time. But then she realized.  
Gravity Falls... The happy days, with Dip! She let out a shrill sound that probably awoke every dog in the county before interrupting Waddles breakfast to spin him around in the lion king pose and running down the short upstairs hall before sliding down the banister of the stairs. The polished oak worn due to years of this behavior.  
“Mom really?!” She gasped to the first parent she saw.  
“Yes dear, now hurry, you only have a day to pack!” She replied to her daughter before returning to the newspaper brightly illuminating off the home’s communal tablet. Mable shot her a quick hug before darting up the way she came, lightly shouting;  
“If I didn't know better I would think you were trying to get rid of me and Dip, sending up everywhere but home over the summers like this!” before turning a sharp left into her room, smiling and leaving her parents to glance at each other due to the truth of the joke.  
23 sweaters, 10 skirts, 4 shorts, 3 tank tops and a swimsuit later ( in addition to toiletries, electronics, their respective chargers and etc.) all shoved in a roller case, with the help of some vacuum bags. She thudded the case down the stairs, wearing a fuchsia tank top with dark shorts and some hiker sandals, of course with her hand sewn fishing cap and waddles in tow. She grabbed some toast before hearing the creak of rarely used hinges and Dipper thud himself down the stairs. She looked to him, he wore an outfit insanely similar to what he wore since they were in 8th grade. He hated shopping, like most boys, so he periodically handed mable cash before she went out with friends so she could buy the same thing for him but in either better condition or a size up.  
He stood taller, with a pyramid-eye tattoo on his right bicep and countless leather cuffs and twine adventurer style bracelets on his wrists. A heavy red backpack weighing him down slightly at the shoulders. Mable also noticed the overflowing file folders in his arm, she realized that this wasn't a pleasure trip, he hadn't spent the last few months behind his door studying. All of it, the 2:00 am lights, the booms, the trip of sibling one last trip before college bonding, this was for weird study. Mabel shrugged. He couldn't possibly spend every day of summer doing that again, at least not until the Stan o’ war docked in Newport later in the summer.  
“Well bye guys. Have fun! Be safe!” Waved their parents, hugging and pushing them all the Dippers old, brick red, 2000’s volvo. Mables aged pink subaru was having brake issues and was unsuited for a ride to the 7-11 3 blocks away, let alone an interstate road trip. With 2 strong turns of the ignition they were barreling down the highway. They made small talk of the summer ahead, their acceptance letters to willamette university in Salem, it slowly melted into sharing and laughing over fond memories of Gravity falls and the hopes of the coming months.


	2. Back in the attic.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cliche reunions, but hey, you need to get past this to get to the plot :)
> 
> Also sorry all my chapters are short AF, working on that, so updates may be longer apart.

The road leading from downtown to the mystery shack seemed bumpier than the kids remembered. Mabel seemed worried the old car couldn't handle it, but it managed. They pulled into a quiet spot near the back, the front lot was full of tourists, something they could never really remember seeing previously. They could see clearly into the old bedroom at the top of the house, the cozy attic shared between the both of them. They strode into the shack through the front door, instantaneously being sucked into a giant soos hug.  
“Ah! I'm so happy ya little bros are here! Melody’s given a tour now but here lemme help with ya bags!” He said scooping Mabel's rolly bag and Dippers pack. They all trotted up the rickety old stairs, Dipper and mabel carrying his folders and of course Waddles. Soos left them in the familiar room to get settles, also so he could return to his post at the front desk. Only seconds it seemed after Mabel smoothers her sheets down and sat, a car horn sounded, quickly followed by a flash of bright red hair dropping through the skylight.  
“Wendy!” Dipper said in possibly the most excited voice he made in a long time. He gathered the now equally sized girl into a large hug before letting Mabel have her turn. After the heys and they how are you’s Wendy grabbed the fluffy brown hat of Dipper's bed, replacing it now with the blue, and slightly less white snapback.  
“Your hats freezing cold man. Not good for Oregon winters AT ALL.” She said seeming to be comforted by the warm fuzzy lining now atop her head once more. Dipper laughed, putting the cap on his head after adjusting the size up a few notches. Both girls gave a quiet look to each other, a simple ‘that looks better’ before Wendy herded them into her truck, back to Lazy susan's diner for a ‘good, proper, woodsman’s lunch’ as Wendy called it.  
!5 minutes later they landed in the plastic seated booth, ordered a table fries and 3 burgers.  
“So what are you guys up to?” She said through her burger.  
“Ya, we both got into willamette, we re created Ford's perpetual motion machine with some improvements, it got us both a good chunk in the college fund.” Dipper said, scooping fries into his mouth. That project was actually done by the both of them, not just Dipp did all the work and tacked Mabel's name on it like quite a few people thought. While Dipper may be the family nerd, Mabel had no lack of smarts herself, graduating with a 4.0 GPA and a 21 on her ACT to boot.  
“Ya, ya, I get it you're good. So what about your life though dudes! Parties, gossip, relationships!” She said, mild emphasis on the last word. That made both twins drop a cold sweat down their neck.  
Dipper had yet to come out to anyone outside the immediate family. Only Mabel knew of his 2 boyfriends that he had during High school, one for a month during sophomore year, the next the first 4 months of senior year. Those days were always full of hushed phone conversations, “bro-hugs” in the halls and the occasional behind the bleachers snog fest. Mable on the other hand was down and in the back of the closet, sitting with those too small shoes you still keep because they're too cute to toss. She carefully dodged any and all bullets when it came to her sexuality, even Dip didn't know the full story. Mable thought she was straight until about Junior year, realizing that that may be why none of her boyfriends worked as she thought *cough* not so innocent things about the girl infront of her in AP Chem. The pines twins ignored all things relationship with that question just like they always have.  
“Oh ya, we went to this great party on grad night, Dip left 30 minutes in like the dork he is but it was great!” Mabel said enthusiastically, keeping with the story she always loyally told that Dip left instead of go downstairs and chill with some cutie he saw across the room.  
“Cool. Ya I finally moved out of the dorms down at OSU myself, wayyy more chil now.” She said, in some kinda try not to keep the conversation one sided but also low key give the babies some advice way. “ With that she left a twenty on the table and headed with the twins to downtown gravity falls. Not much had changed but Mabel could see gears turn behind Dipper's ears.  
“Seems like everything kinda fixed itself after weirdmagedon…” He said, back peddling past the statue in the middle of town next to the normal walking girls.”  
“Ya. Bill leaving cause everything to patch backup and restore pretty good. Surely you remember.” Wendy retaliated smoothly, Dipper gave all but a nod, watching Mable sprint into a convenience store a lot or two away.  
“Where is she goi-”Wendy said before Mabel reapered. A packet of smile dip.  
“MABEL! YOU PRACTICALLY DIED LAST TIME YOU ATE THAT!” Dipper said, the most emotion in his voice he's showed the entire trip, it was an odd mixture of anger and worry.  
“Reelllaxxx” Mable said, proudly ponting to the logo in the corner saying happily “Now less addictive!” In a child friendly font. The entire packet poured down the girls gullet about 0.6 seconds later.  
They continued down the street, the warm fresh, into summer sun warming the tops of their heads and laughter periodically arising from the girls. Dipper looked ahead, feeling contently happy for the first time in ages. He felt the gentle breeze stirred up by a passing RV, the car pulled into the motel a block up,yet another family spilling out of it to enjoy the summer of gravity falls. Dipper muted his sister and ex-crush as he watched the people pass by him on the road, the family that got out of the RV contained a father, a mother, a teenaged daughter that looked exactly like her mother and a porcupine like boy. The walked past, dipper turning his head just slightly as to stare at the boy a moment longer.  
“Smitten’ bro-bro?” Mabel said smugly, leaning her head close to his ear and whispering as for Wendy to not hear, even though she seemed rather invested on the phone.  
“Wha- nah, he’s cute and all but rule one of tourist trap life is never fall for a tourist, you should have learned that when we were 12.” Mabel rolled her eyes. Her head turned to look behind him, thank god there were no cars because Mabel would have gotten run over as she bolted across the street to see Candy and Grenda.  
“You never did answer my question…” Wendy said, turning to Dipper.  
“About what?” He said, him and Mabel answered her little interrogation best the could unless she meant.  
“Dude your like a little bro to me, I want to know about your relationships!” Wendy laughed, she knew this wouldn't strike any ‘But I still love you’ nerve because her and him got each others text number a few years back, so she knew that there had been something, but had zero details.  
“Comon dude! I’m a total gossip whore! I need the details!” Well, he realized that it's impossible to not come out to someone you shared a house with a few years back, so he may as well tell her now so Mabel didn’t loud mouth it later.  
“Well, I had two boyfriends in High School, neither of them lasted long, I was ‘too focused on school” for their taste. Mabel though hasn't been in a relationship since freshman year as far as I know.” He said, finishing up his quick summary.  
“I expected as much.” Wendy said, sipping the root beer she’s been carrying since the diner. Dipper didn't say anything instead, shooting her a look of “How the hell did you figure that out?” She explained herself in a simple way.  
“You seriously need to factory reset your laptop before selling it to the shack. Although the shirtless man tumblr page was well appreciated.” At this Dipper blushed slightly but kept walking, they turned about a block later. To head back to their own homes for the night. Dipper and Mabel still haven't slept since the Super 8 in Northern Cali yesterday and despite the 2 red bulls it started to catch up to Dipper. Wendy honked outside of the apartment Candy bought exactly 3 days after she turned 18. Mabel ran out the door, waving and sitting in the back next to Dipper. After both Twins got up to their room, the same room and same sides of said room they claimed at the age of 12, it only took them approximately 8 seconds to pass out. Street clothes still on and the lamp still glowing.


	3. Lazy mornings, killer afternoons.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins finally return to doing what they love in life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this update was so late, i'm going to try to make longer chapters and thus longer times between updates. :) sorry.

Lazy early morning sun seeped in through the still open triangle window. Dipper woke up from the first full nights sleep he's had in months with a weird sense of… exhaustion. He rolled over, facing the wall as Mabel stood a second later, sleepily mumbling something about coffee. Not caring if Dipper was awake to hear it. Dipper realized his arms were uncovered by the blanket, he looked down at his wrists in the first quick movement of the morning, the stressed tension in his muscles melted when he saw that his various bracelets were still holding on. That's the hazard of sharing a room with Mabel he guessed.

As he stumbled off the old, dusty mattress, if you can call it that even, he stretched, craning his neck to the left and seeing a familiar pink lump on his sister's bed.   
“Hey porkinator.” he said in a tone only slightly huskier than the one his sister used. He carefully exited the room, ducking slightly at the doorway on his way down to whatever beautifully smelling coffee cup was in there.

As her made his way to the kitchen, he heard tourists spilling into the mystery shack, but was much too focused on getting food. He stepped onto the cold floor, grabbed the mug already held out by his sister and grabbed the waffle that just popped out of the toaster.  
He walked back to the recliner his grunkle used to spend his days in. Where he watched his TV, remembered his life, and did pretty much everything. 

He could just see inside the shop before Soos came in, telling Dipper he needs someone to work the cash register and to go get dressed. Dipper looked down seeing himself still in yesterday's clothes. He ran upstairs, only taking moment to change his tee shirt into a deep green one with a mountain on it. He returned to the shack. Soos handed him the register key, dipper noticed nothing about the gift shop had changed, even the hunk of junk cash register. He looked around, normal, faceless clientele buying the same garbage, now slightly higher quality due to new management. Among them though was the same porcupine haired boy, this time without his family with him. He meandered up to the register, holding a tall stack of B rated horror movies from the new section Soos put in after removing some of the more fake attractions. The 10 some movie landed on the counter with a soft, plastic thud and Dipper began scanning and bagging, scanning and bagging. He paused in his rhythm to comment on his favorite one, zombieland. 

“Ya I know right! Totally the best.” he said excitedly. Sadly for Dipper one all he caught was his name before he left with his bag of discs. Norman. Cool.   
The dark haired guy in the zombie t-shirt was well, cute. Dipper almost wished that he stayed, but, oh well. If Dipper got every guy he thought it was cute… well he would have a problem.  
“Dip!” Mabel said, bounding down the stairs.   
“The group chats on fire! Apparently Grenda found this old house about 3 miles from here! She ran out screaming cuz there was a ghost!”  
“Really?! SOOS were outta here see ya in an hour or so!” He grabbed Mabel’s wrist and dragged her out the door to the his car.   
“Which way? Oh wait… is Grenda still there?” Dipper said. Hunts were no fun if people who knew nothing were there. Even the kindest people were annoying as hell, they were inexperienced, got in the way, and was just another thing to worry about.   
“Nope, she ran for the hills right before she called, and take the next left after this one, dirt road straight to it, driveway at the end and you can't miss it.” Mabel said, seemingly proud of her precaution. The continued their drive, pulling into a long gravel driveway after about 10 minutes.  
“Whoa Dip..” Mabel said, exiting her brothers car and turning to the trunk, where he kept all the notes, flashlights, and others hunting precautions. Dipper nodded, while he was excited at the sound of the hunt, the excitement had died down for him, due to both his get down to business mode and the repetitiveness of these hunts, they've been doing this since freshman year, and each one was identical. He popped the trunk, grabbing a flashlight and strutting in the house, the door was already nowhere to be found so walking in was easy as hell. He could feel in his gut that this was one of those talk it out ghosst not a out by force demon, he turned slowly, signaling to mabel, who was still in the doorway to stay in the car with 911 at the ready, it was really just a flat hand, most would take it as stop, but the pines knew each other well enough to know that what any communication really meant, so Mabel returned to the safety of the car as Dipper continued.

He walked a full circle around the one level home, through the dining room, then the kitchen, then what he could only assume was a den. The entire time he heard a low murmuring from the room connected to the den, he decided to save it for last though, checking the house for physical danger before attacking the spiritual. He eventually shoved his shoulder against the door to the adjoining room, breaking it easily and stumbled in. 

What he saw was….. Unexpected.

It was Norman. The cute guy from the shack. He was there, just, talking to a slightly seeable spirit. Both him and the ghost, turned to him at the sound of his rude entry. The ghost was a girl, about 28, still beautiful and young, she wore a purple shirt, black jeans and a black beanie, definitely not one of the home's original inhabitants, but was there none the less. She looked like she could have died just last year. 

“Who is THAT?!” She screeched. “You said you were ALONE! That I could TRUST YOU!” She yelled again, grabbing what looked like a handful of heroin needles and chucking them at Dipper, He dodged, noting that this was probably a drug house he was in and she may have died related to that. Norman continued to talk to her, calmly, like he was trying to calm her down instead of getting her more angry by taking a defensive route. Dipper had to say, this kid was smart as fuck.   
“Ellie calm down, I didn't invite him here, If you stop attacking him, he can leave and we can continue our chat. You were in the middle of you story about how Jake stole your best friend and you ended up here.” Norman said with a smile, sitting criss cross on the floor and patting in front of his. To this the raging girl actually, paused, as if considering, she told ‘scruffy face’ to sit next to the wall and she joined Norman on the floor. 

“Ya! So like 2 weeks after Julz and Jack walked out of my life I found this place right? So like I met this cool guy and he was like ‘hey babe whatcha doin’ and I was in the kitchen taking a hit of weed, he just took a hit of some new drug, it was kinda some kinda heroin LSD shit right? And so I followed him in here thinking stuff was gonna go down but his eyes start glown and he kills me! Rude AF right? Anyway when everyone found out the flew the coop and IDK where he went but they all just LEFT ME HERE! Then later Jake shows up looking for me yellin round this empty ass house about how he made a mistake and stuff. Then he finds me a dead and shit in the corner and runs. IDK anything after that. I think Him and Julz left for Ohio or sumthin’ a month ago.” 

The girl seemed to have calmed down from what Dipper could see from his corner, Norman then wrapped his arm around her shoulders, she was slumped on the floor with her knees to her chest kinda weeping kinda laughing. But still calm. Norman continued to chat with her. What was with this kid? This shits dangerous. The girl eventually calmed down to the point where she wasn't visible anymore but Norman was still there with her, his arm now around seemingly nothing. A few minutes later all that was heard was a barely audible’ Good luck with scruffy face over there’ and a twinkle of gold light. Did norman just do that? No holy water? No fight? This obviously wasn't the first time he did something like that. But how? Dipper could only see ghosts and banshees when they were pissed as fuck. But Norman seemed to have still seen her at the calmest. Dipper slid his back up the wall, eventually standing and turning to leave, the job was done. But he couldn't, not after that. 

“What was that?” He said, astonishment still in his voice.   
“She was just upset. Her old boyfriend cheated on her. But why are you here?” Norman replied, finally turning to face Dipper, there was a spark in his eyes. His eyes almost made Dipper slide back down to the floor. He seemed energetic still, how was he not exhausted? At Dipper and Mabel's best the record for a talk it out Ghost banishment was 4.5 hours. For Norman, he just did it in more like 12 minutes.   
“But how? You did that in a fraction of the time me and MAbel could have, you did it so easily. She wasn't even mad?! How did you see her?” Norman took a step back, overwhelmed by the sudden interrogation. That made Dipper feel like carp, he needed to work on thinking before he opened his loud ass mouth. Norman though, shyly scratched his neck,was that something all guys did or something? And shuddered the response;  
“Ya, about that, I can kinda, see ghosts, like, all the time.” Norman looked down to the dusty, scuffed concrete floor. Dipper was stunned.   
“Wait till Mabes hears this!”  
“What?”  
“She will totally flip!”  
“Why?”  
“This will make hunt so much easier dude we NEED you!” Dipper said, Grabbing Norman by the shoulders.   
“YA BUT FOR WHAT?!” Norman said, sick of being confused by the whole conversation.   
“For hunting, research, figuring out gravity falls!” Dipper exclaimed, tightening to a vice like grip around the other boy.  
“No no no. I am NOT becoming a guinea pig.” Norman said,escaping Dippers grasp and backing up a few inches.   
“Wha- no, I didn’t mean that, me and Mable, we’ve been studying Gravity falls for years, but no ones been here long enough to have a full story on, anything really. But Norman! You can change that! The tings in this town, they’ve been here for forever practically. You can help us so much!”  
Norman straightened up from his usual slouch, looking Dipper in his bright, shiny eyes.  
“Sure.” The little word had so much behind it, Norman hoped he knew what he was getting himself into.


	4. Sensitive eyes in the house.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whoa plot?! Since when did this story have plot?! wtf? Well guess what? BOOM! ACTUAL STORYLINE DEVELOPMENT!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long and is so short! I wanted to get something out to all you guys and a lot has been happening at school, but summers only like 9 weeks away so bare with me! Love you all so much! Every positive reaction mean so much to me! Thank you!!! BTW normally my writing uses A LOT of italics, but I can't figure out how to get that on AO3 so if anyone knows how that would really help!

“Disco girl  
Comin through  
That girl is yo-”

The 7:30 alarm was quickly sushed by Normans bitchy morning state and a flying slap of his hand. The Oregon summer sun filtered through the metal blinds and dust of his motel room, he liked the quietness of it, but not so much when he remembered that that silence was caused by a lack of family. Sure they wanted to ‘ease him into’ being ready to be ‘on his own’ in college but how was leaving him to figure out his life alone in the middle of an odd little town better than figuring them out in a giant campus surrounded by people facing the same struggle as him. The only thing that did make sorta-sense was that they didn't want their disgrace of a gay son around in their fairly homophobic town; but at least they dropped him in a town a mere 150 miles from the school he would most likely attend after he finished high school by this time next year. All his grades met or exceeded the application standard, so Willamette didn't seem anywhere close to out of reach for the porcupine teen.

He stared at the ceiling for a good 6 minutes before remembering why he set an alarm on a fucking saturday during summer. 

Dipper. It had something to do with that cool woodsy guy and...notes. Norman sprang out of bed, remembering that Dipper wanted him at the Mystery Shack by 8:30, It was already 7:43 an it was about a 30 minute bike ride from his conveniently placed motel on the opposite side of town to Dipper and his sister's home. He had about 50 minutes to get ready. Which should not be hard to meet at all especially since the text from dipper that accompanied his babba alarm read

Hey, Mabes is making pancakes and eggs. No bacon though, there's “sensitive eyes” in the house.

Norman gave a slight chuckle, responding with a simple sounds good before stepping into the shower.

\--8:26--

Norman arrived at the shack, the sun finally in a position to where it seemed to be a more reasonable hour. He walked into the busy shack, the only reason Dipper and Mabel were not among the staff today was Soos didn't want them to work their first week back; but friday-sunday next week Norman would have to be all on his lonesome. 

That still left him monday-thursday with his new friends.

Friends.

Neil was his friend, but he moved their Freshman year; even then, they were only really friends because they were both outcasts. But Mable seemed excited to befriend him, almost jumping out of her skin. And dipper, who wouldn't want to be friends with someone like that.

He finally escaped his zone-out, opening the swinging door in the back of the shack, greeted by a syrupy smell and the oink of the bacon guilt-tripper himself. Dipper rose up from the note covered table to give Norman a not-so-awkward-side-bro-pat-hug. Mable said a shrill hi from her station at the stove, adding another disk to the nearly foot all already leaning stack on the counter. Him and Dipper have been texting for 3 days now, but it feels like forever, they already figured out they liked the walking dead, horror video games, and agreed on so much more.

“So we need to go over all this info, so you don't, like, die.” Dipper said sitting back down at the table, Norman across from him.   
“This would be so much easier if we had my Grunkle’s journals, but, we will hopefully, by the end of the summer!”

Mable dropped the spatula onto the ground beneath her. Turning slowly with her mouth ajar. You could see 2 seconds later when something in her broke a bit.

“Dipper! Thats impossible! Bill ruined them. The first thing we agreed on was to NOT fuck with anything Bill related! What if we trigger something to summon him back! Idiot!” She said in that tone, you know when someone is straining against their every fiber to not yell but in the process sound even angrier than they would have if they just did? Norman was familiar with this tone from home, needless to say it made him cower a bit inside. 

“No but mable! Everything returned to normal after weirdmagedon! Why would the jounals be any different! This is my only shot to solve the mystery, to read journal 1 & 2, to be the world master on the Gravity falls supernatural!”

“That's Ford’s title you dumbass.” Mabel said, pissed as she tossed the pan and spatula in the sink to clean later. 

“My research, when paired with Ford's, would be groundbreaking. Sure, Ford has the facts Mable, but I have the understanding! Ford agreed with me the other day on the phone.”

“Alright you Dick.” Mabel said, scooting some papers in order to put pancakes, plates, and syrup on the table without fear of ruining Dipper’s work. They spent the next 10 hours eating all the pancakes, going over all the stuff in Dippers notes they could possibly understand, and laughing. By then, dusk was coming, so Dipper offered Norman a ride back to where he was staying. To which Norman obviously agreed, Gravity falls was a calm little town, but only an idiot would bike alone in a town they don't know after dark.

After getting Norman’s bike on the roof rack, they headed out, Norman flipping through radio channels to fill the not-awkward but still unwanted silence. He settled on Babba, looking at Dipper waiting for him to surely shoot the song choice down. But he didn't, he smiled, and sung slightly off key to the radio. When Norman saw this he couldn't help but sing along. About 4 tracks into station 101.5’s non stop power hour they arrived at the motel, as dipper unfastened the bike, Norman went to unlock the door. Once the bike got in the room, Norman turned to wave Dipper off, only to find him leaning, arms crossed against the doorway. Fuck, he looked hot, Norman would have to file this image away for later. Dipper blushed, scratching the back of his neck and cleared his throat.

“Hey… So, I'm sorry if this is sudden or an unwanted advance or something… but, like, you maybe.. I don't know, wanna get coffee sometime, see a movie?” His face was about the shade of Wendy’s hair and he was blubbering like an idiot, but Norman’s heart was soaring. He couldn’t believe it, Dipper was way out of his league but he was asking him on a date?! Wait.. this was what he was asking right?

“Are you asking me on a date pines?” Norman said, about as sassy as he could when his heart has been suddenly been replaced with a hummingbird. 

“Uh, ya.” Was all dipper got out, but Norman still smiled. Walking over and putting a 0.2 second long peck on Dippers cheek. 

“That sounds great!” Dippers face lit up as Norman spoke. He backed out of the door, closing it with him and waving.

“Oh! Wow ok. Yay! Sweet, well I’ll text you!”

“Sounds good!” was the last sound to escape the doorway as the latch closed.

Dipper walked to his car, pausing for a moment, his back flush with his seat, and himself breathing heavily.

Norman wasn't doing much better, sitting on the bed, mentally freaking out. .

Dipper wiped his hand down his face, taking his nervous sweat with it, Norman actually liked him? Wild. 

Norman was still baffled by the sudden burst of confidence he had a dipper left. 

Norman had kissed him. Well his cheek, but still.

Dipper let him kiss him.

‘What the hell was up with him today.’


	5. A+ combination

 

> Norm: Hey (:
> 
>  
> 
> Dipp: Hey, so does Monday work for our date ?
> 
>  
> 
> Norm: Totally! When?
> 
>  
> 
> Dipp: I was thinking 5? Every restaurant in Gravity closes at about 8 lol.
> 
>  
> 
> Norm: Alright (:
> 
>  
> 
> Dipp: Sweet! I’ll pick you up :)
> 
>  
> 
> Norm: OK!
> 
>  
> 
> Was setting up a date supposed to give you butterflies like this? He’s had boyfriends before, but none of them got him gooey like Norman did. He hasn't known the boy 2 weeks! What's gotten into him?
> 
>  Dipper had gotten over his fangirl session, sitting up on his bed and stretching his arms up to the peaked ceiling. His hands landed flat against it, definitely something he couldn't do when was 12 and short AF. He made his way downstairs to find Mabel and Soos chatting by the coffee pot, something about unicorns. He didn't know anymore…
> 
>  He reached between them, pulling the coffee pot off the counter. Mabel passed him his favorite mug he brought from home. It was black with green trees all over it. Dipper filled the mug all the way with black coffee and replaced the pot in the machine. He made a quick eggo waffle and went back upstairs to get ready. He usually wouldn't do that this early unless he had to; Mabel was the same way. But when he went down stairs, Mabel already had on a skirt and sweater, prompting him to follow suit and assume that there were plans for the day.
> 
>  Dipper went to his semi-unpacked bag, removing jeans and a tee shirt that says get lost on it; the background being a sunset over a forest. He liked it, it was nature-ey. He slipped on his black converse before heading to the bathroom to brush his teeth and tossle his hair until it looked half decent. He jumbled down the creaking stairs to the kitchen where Mabel was sitting and Soos had left to open up the shack.
> 
>  “So what's the agenda today Mabel?” Dipper asked, going in for another cup of coffee.
> 
>  “Well I don’t know why you're dressed up but I’m meeting Candy, Grenda, and Pacifica later.” Mabel said with a smirk, knowing Dipper wrongly expected to be included in today’s plans.
> 
>  
> 
>  “Ok I get Candy and Grenda but _PACIFICA_?! She's a **BITCH** , MABEL!” Dipper said slightly above speaking volume, but not quite a yell.
> 
>  
> 
>  “Ya, but Candy said her and Grenada have become really good friends with her so I figured we could try.”
> 
>  
> 
>  “Ok, fine, but don't come home pissy when she insults you or something.” Dipper said, going to the living room and turning on Soos’s x-box.
> 
>  
> 
> “I think you're forgetting she helped us during weirdmageddon, and when her mansion was haunted. But if you want to stay on the mindset you started on when we were twelve I guess I won’t stop you.” Mabel spat the last lines of the argument as she grabbed her purse and the keys to Dipper’s car off the T-rex skull side table.
> 
>  
> 
> Mabel pulled up to Grenda’s house, putting Dipper’s key along with it’s half million key chains in her purse as she knocked on the door. The door swung open, barely leaving Mabel time to greet the girls before literally being pulled in. The Notebook was playing on the TV in the living room and unless Mabel’s nose was lying to her, she smelled the A+ combination of chocolate chip cookies and popcorn in the kitchen.
> 
>  
> 
> “I thought Pacifica was joining?” Mabel asked, slightly nervous and anxious to make sure Pacifica did indeed keep on her nice streak over the past few years.
> 
>  
> 
> “Ya she is, she tends to be about 5 or so late is all.” Candy said, shoveling popcorn into her mouth; some unsurprisingly landing on her Dr. Who tee shirt. As if to speak of the devil, Pacifica walked in the door less than a minute later, greeted by the same hug huddle Mabel got, but that was more or less expected. What was on the other hand unexpected, was the way Mabel’s jaw and heart dropped at the sight of her. Pacifica’s long blonde hair now ending at the top of her ~~(very nice, but Mabel was totally not looking…)~~ ass, her face, as always beautiful, and the rest of her was simply top notch; all that was left to see if the book matched the cover.
> 
>  
> 
> “Hey! Mable! I haven’t seen you in forever!” Said the blonde, in a voice that was pitchy, but not near typical ‘ _snobby-addicted-to-her-phone-rich-bitch_ ’ high.
> 
>  
> 
> “I have your sweater still, I don’t know if you still wanted it but it felt weird hanging onto it for forever ya know?” Pacifica continued, her voice dropping slightly, becoming more comfortable and falling to a still high, but more regular, pitch. She reached into her purple target duffle, pulling out a familiar tan llama sweater that was probably just a hair short on the fairly small and curve-less Pines girl.
> 
>  
> 
> “Thanks!” Mabel replied automatically, grabbing the sweater carefully and skipping to her own bag, pausing to run her thumbs over the now matted shag of the garment. The perk of her oversized sweater addiction in middle school is that all those sweaters still fit, although snug. Mable still had every sweater she ever made, fixing holes and rips as they came along. That’s a lie. She was short one; she burned the shooting star sweater her sophomore year. Too many bad memories in the fibers.
> 
>  Shaking off the day dream, she placed the sweater on top of her other clothes and returned to the couch, leaning back and catching the heavenly aroma of Pacifica’s undoubtedly expensive perfume with the scent of undoubtedly burnt popcorn.
> 
>  
> 
> “So Pacifica, what were you up to in high school? I kept up with Candy and Grenda but I don’t think I ever got your number.” Mabel said, testing Pacifica’s waters and also the chances of getting her number.
> 
>  
> 
> “Oh not much really, cheerleading took up most of my time ya know,” The taller girl said casually, flipping her hair over her shoulder as it was getting into her popcorn bowl. “well and other then that I've been class treasurer but that was only a once a week meeting.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Ya but you were **BOMB** at it P!” Grenda said, her voice booming through the house.
> 
>  
> 
> “Ya I was OK I guess…” Pacifica said, an odd… what was that? Bashfulness? Ya, that,  bashfulness was in her tone, with a shy smile she turned back to Mabel.
> 
>  
> 
> “Well what about you? Any clubs? What college are you going to? Candy mentioned something about going to school in Oregon.” Pacifica said excitedly now. It was strange for Mabel, having Pacifica not drone on about what she was doing for hours.
> 
>  
> 
> “Well, me and Dipper were both class office, and I did art class all 4 years. I did softball, but I wasn't super good or anything. But ya me and Dip are both going to Willamette.” Mabel said, a bored tone on her voice due to this questions frequency amongst friends and grandparents.
> 
>  
> 
> “That's so cool! What are you majoring in?” Pacifica asked brightly,  OK that definitely weird for her.
> 
>  
> 
> “English, Dippers doing science I think.”
> 
> “Sweet!” Pacifica said standing,
> 
> “Anyone need a drink while I'm up?” Pacifica asked, pouring herself some soda from the fridge.
> 
>  
> 
> **“ROOT BEER PLEASE!”**
> 
>  
> 
> _“There's an iced tea in the fridge for me, thanks.”_
> 
>  
> 
> “I'm good with whatever…” Mabel added after Grenda and Candy’s request, the brunette turning back to the film playing. When Pacifica returned she gave out the red solo cups and started sipping her own. Mabel tested her drink, cherry coke hitting her mouth and sliding down her throat. How did Pacifica know her favorite drink? She turned to ask but was greeted by the strong scent of cherry syrup. Oh. P just got another cup of what she had; well you had to compliment the girls beverage choice.
> 
>  They continued to stay awake until somewhere around 2am. By then Candy was already passed out on Grendas shoulder and Pacifica against the couch arm. Mabel stayed conscious just long enough to get in a position that would create a kink in her neck later and slipped off.
> 
>  
> 
> * * *

 

 

> When Mabel woke up there was the crunch of frosted flakes and the soft cush of a pillow. She planted her palms and lifted her body upward. She figured out that that was not a pillow, it was Pacificas lap. A light blush rose to her face, as she looked up to see Pacifica fixated on whatever game show rerun was currently on, but as she did Pacifica looked at Mabel when she noticed the weight off her legs.
> 
> “Oh ya, I think you rolled onto me some point last night. It's chill though.” Pacifica returned to the TV, leaving Mable only to follow suit.
> 
>  
> 
> Hours passed and Mabel realized she told Dipper she would be home at 3 and it was now 3:20. Her phone had 2 missed calls and 10 missed messages.When Dipper noticed her gone, he tended to be very overprotective. She escaped the thick layer of hugs and goodbyes, even hugging Pacifica as she slid through the door. The sun was shining through the pines as Mabel made her way home to the shack, making sure to text Dipper as she walked to tell him she was infact alive and not getting eaten by a forest monster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boom! MABIFICA! And also BTW chapters from here on out will be loads better grammar wise because I got a beta-reader :) She's super smart and awsome, if you want to see more about her heres her wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/user/kAndied_SKULLNS  
> Like I said super cool, send her some thanks for making my life easier/the story better.  
> Always happy to hear from you guys,  
> AND ALSO I FIGURED OUT HOW TO ITALICIZE AEZSRXDYGVUBHI!!!!! so expect more ~artsy~ looking stuff soon!  
> 'Till next time!


End file.
